Somebody Save Me
by TEAMJakeward101
Summary: Hermione is going through a big depression. Her mother drinks and her stepfather beats and abuses her sexually. Who will save her from her suicidal cutting and abusive stepfather? DracoHermione.


**Hey! This is TEAMJakeward101, with a Dramione story. I just adopted this story from TheElegantFaerie. I adopted this story because TheElegantFaerie is in college, and is very busy with classes. This might be a temporary, or permanent adoption. For now, this is the original chapters. I wanted to leave them unedited so they won't be changed. **

**By the way, this is my very FIRST Harry Potter story (Even if it IS an adoption), so can you guys be nice? **

**And the pairing is Dramione.**

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NOT TYPED THE THREE CHAPTERS BELOW! THEY ARE THE WORK OF THEELEGANTFAERIE!!!! **

**Please review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Numbing the Pain**

* * *

A/N: Hey there readers! This is my first Harry Potter fic so be nice! The pairing is Draco/Hermione!

WARNINGS: sexual content, swearing, rape, and self-mutilation.

It was 8:00 AM in the Granger household. Things had changed drastically when Hermione's father had died. Her mother remarried within 6 months of her father's death, drinking heavily every night only to fall unconscious.

Hermione's stepfather, James, has beat and raped her so many times she has lost count.

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS OF A KITCHEN!" he cruelly yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione slowly walked her way over to the stairs; her eyes full of fear.

"NOW!" James yelled with fuming anger.

"O-okay!" she stumbled and ran down the stairs past him into the kitchen.

She put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher from dinner. Hermione was about to leave, when he called out to her. "Come here you slut!"

"Why?"

"Bitch! Asking me why!" he yelled furiously, stalking over to her. He grabbed firm hold of her hair and yanked hard.

"AaahhhhHH!" Hermione screamed in pain. She then felt him knee her in the stomach, causing her to drop to the floor in agonizing pain.

James then proceeded to rip her clothing to shreds, leaving her in only her undergarments. His hands grabbed at her panties, ripping the silk garment from her body.

After unfastening his belt, he dropped his pants and sat on her face. "SUCK OR I'LL BEAT YOU SO HARD THAT YOU'LL WISH YOUR DEAD!"

With no options left, she took his cock into her mouth and he began to thrust deeply down her tight throat. "Uuhhg…" she moaned in discomfort.

Hermione, having no other choice, began to lick and suck every little crevice on his cock, while crying softly.

"Ahh...this is the only thing a whore like you is good for...sucking cock!" he moaned in pleasure as her mouth unwillingly worked him.

James began to thrust in deeper; gagging her sweet little mouth with cock.

With a loud groan, he came in her mouth for what seemed like forever to her. "Swallow it!"

She downed the sticky substance, pushed him off her and ran to her room.

In her room, she began to sob. Why did she deserve this? She thought.

She looked down at the many scars and cuts on her arms and wrist.

Hermione picked up her razorblade, and slid it smoothly across the top of her wrist. Ah, the unmistakable color of red bubbled out of the fresh cut. Then she made another and another until her arm was completely filled with new cuts, while the blood pooled onto her bed, staining it red.

Then she thought about her always drunken mother, and cut once more but on the other arm. How her mother would never defend her from that monster. She flipped her wrist over, cut around the main vein. She did not wish to die at this time.

Hermione pulled some fresh clean clothes on, not even bothering to wipe off the blood.

She was wearing a black tee-shirt with numerous pink skulls across the chest, a pair of light blue jeans, a hot pink studded punk belt, with white Nike Air force ones.

Hermione then pulled on some black arm socks to hide her fresh cuts.

She sauntered over to her vanity. She applied some black eyeliner to her lower lids, some purple eye shadow, a light powdering of blush, and some clear lip gloss.

Hermione put curling cream in her hair so she would have tight springy curls and no frizz. She looked fabulous.

She picked up her black punk hoodie and put it on.

Hermione packed all her school stuff and clothes into her trunk, plus her razor. Today was the day all of Hogwarts goes back to school.

She grabbed her wand and went out the door to catch the train at Kings Cross Station.

So how was the first chapter! Please let me know.

* * *

**Chapter 2: On the train, Sorting, and the Head Dorm**

* * *

A/N: Hey readers! Here's chapter two of Somebody Save Me!

Hermione found her seat in the heads compartment, but instantly scowled when she saw was Head Boy. (By the way this is their 7th year.)

"Didn't think Dumbledore could stoop any lower to pick a filthy mudblood as Head Girl!" came Draco Malfoy's usual sneer.

"Shut it Malfoy! I'm not in the mood." She sat down and took out her iPod Nano.

"What in merlin's name is that muggle contraption?" Malfoy asked coldly.

Hermione just glared at him before answering. "It's an iPod nano. It's a portable music player that holds up to 1000 songs. Pretty neat huh!"

"Hmph! Its not all that cool!" he scoffed.

Suddenly the compartment opened, Harry and Ron stepping inside.

"Hey Mione! How was your summer!" Ron asked politely.

"It was...great!" she lied.

"How about your's Harry?"

"Oh it was fine!" he smiled then taking notice of Draco for the first time upon entering the room.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"Well if you didn't notice Potter I'm Head Boy this year, hence the badge." Draco sneered and then pointed to his Badge that had his name etched on it.

"Malfoy if you even lay a finger on Hermione, I kill you myself!" Ron shouted.

"Is that a threat Weasly? My father will hear about that!" Malfoy stated.

Ron and Harry glared daggers at him before leaving.

It was for the first time that Draco noticed how much Hermione had changed.

She seemed to be punk now, which was sexy. Her body was more shapely and curvy, her breasts were well-rounded, and her new use of make-up made her eyes look smoldering and sexy.

He liked the new Granger. _Shit, Draco she's a mudblood. She's filthy! Father would kill me if he knew!_

Hermione then got a good look at Malfoy.

His luscious blond hair had grown a bit. Draco happened to be wearing a snug-fitting black shirt, which showed off his pecs and abs. _What am I thinking? This is Malfoy for Godsake! The one who calls you Mudblood!_

"Granger!" Malfoy's arrogant voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or what?" his haughty voice sneered, "I'm going to have to bathe after your filthy mudblood eyes have looked at me!"

Hermione sighed and stared long and hard out the window; her face sorrowful. So much had happened since 6th year. Her fathers death, her mum's drinking, and James beating her every single day and raping her by night.

She began to feel emotionally overwhelmed. Hermione stood up and walked to the door. "Where are you going Granger?"

"None of your business Malfoy!"

She left, and on her way out she bumped into Pansy Parkinson and two of her Slytherin cronies.

"Well look who it is? Mudblood Granger. It's such a pity your muggle father died! Hahahaha!" she screeched in girly shrill voice.

Hermione pushed past her and ran into the train's bathroom.

She took out her trusted razor, and cut a deep slash on the top of her wrist. The blood quickly dripped out of the fresh cut. "ahh!" she sighed in content.

Flipping her wrist over, she cut the vein, crying out as red filled her vision. Hermione quickly bandaged it, and slowly moved her way out of the stall.

Hermione quietly sat back down across from Malfoy, who was already in his school robes.

She excused herself again to change and returned within five minutes.

When they arrived at school, Hermione and Malfoy escorted the first years to the Great Hall.

"Welcome back everyone. First years welcome as well. The Dark Forest is once again forbidden. The new teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts is Professor Zursley." Dumbledore announced.

A middle aged man step out from behind the teachers table.

"Hello students my name is Professor Alex Zursley and I will be teaching DADA this year."

The professor sat back down as the first years were sorted.

Gryfindor had managed to get the most students with four, Ravenclaw with three, Hufflepuff with two and Slytherin with one measly student.

"LET THE FEAST BEGIN!"

Hermione and her friends began eating the wonderful food; Ron eating like a pig as usual.

Hermione just picked at her food with her fork.

Draco, from the Slytherin table seemed to notice this and perked up an eyebrow in confusion. _What's up with her? She was okay on the train._

Later that evening outside the Head dorms, Hermione and Draco waited for the teacher to come with their password.

Breaking the silence, Draco asked her a question. "What was with you at dinner Mudblood? Didn't feel like eating huh!"

"Shove off ferret!"

"Miss Granger if I were you, I'd watch that mouth of yours." Came Snape's smooth voice.

Hermione simply glared at him before asking for the password.

"The password is Dragons. Goodnight the two of you."

They stepped into the common room. Hermione looked at the room in awe. It was pretty big, decorated in green and red.

Hermione headed straight for her room. She found that all her things were already in her room.

She yawned and decided it was time for bed.

Hermione changed into her pajama set. A black tank top with black form-fitting sweat pants from Hot Topic, her favorite store. The waist had a purple band around it and a purple fairy at the right thigh.

_Sweet Dreams, _came her desperate chance to sleep soundly. At night she suffers from insane nightmares.

So how was chapter two? Please review! Sorry that my chapters are so short. I'll try to make them longer.

Thanks to the people who reviewed chapter 1-

HydeHijacktGackJess: sorry it moved too fast for you.

Xfailurebydesignx: thank you for reviewing!

Centaursaremyfriends: I know his name is the same as Harry's dads but I honestly wasn't thinking of Harry's father. James is just my favorite guys name.

SelfHatred: who doesn't enjoy drama but more is coming!

Seducing Reason: thanks for reviewing!

Frackandbonechick: there will be an update within three days to a week.

Anime Freak Inc.: I'll be updating real soon with chapter three.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Friendship Finally**

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter three of Somebody Save Me!

Hermione sat up with a jolt. It was just a nightmare, she told herself.

She had cold sweat running down her temple as well as her back.

In her dream it was another one of James' typical beatings that ended with him raping her one way or another.

But this time it was different. Not different like threatening to kill her, because well he's already done that.

His exact words were: If you ever tell anyone I'll kill you, you little slut.

Somehow this time he reminded her oddly of a Death Eater.

He'd used the killing curse on her in the dream. That's when she woke. Odd huh.

Throwing her damp sheets aside, Hermione got out of bed to take a shower.

It was 6:30 AM, she sighed, Draco might be up soon so she better do this quick.

Quickly discarded her clothes and picking up her bath supplies, she headed for the bathroom that joined hers and Draco's room.

When she stepped in front of the mirror, Hermione took a look at her battered reflection.

Without any concealment charms, she had a purplish bruise covering her right cheek, bruises on her hips that looked like finger marks, on her back and stomach were bad ones too. Plus the cuts on her arms, wrists, and she had some on her thighs too.

Hanging her towel up, she stepped into the shower and turned the water on to warm to soothe her bruises.

_Ahh that hits the spot_

Hermione ran shampoo through her curly wet mass of hair. Rinse, lather, and repeat. Then she washed it out; adding conditioner afterwards.

Next she scrubbed and washed her aching body with vanilla body wash. (Mmm… my fav scent!)

The water came to a halt as Hermione twisted the nobs off.

Making a grab for her towel, she stepped out of the shower.

Hermione felt exhilarated but she still couldn't shake the feeling her dream gave her.

Draco woke up to the sound of the shower. _Must be Granger._

He quickly got out of bed and threw on a white dress shirt, his Slytherin tie, and a pair of black slacks.

Draco made his way to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, when he overheard Pansy's loud voice.

"Did you hear, Blaise? The Mudblood's daddy died! Ha! Granger deserves the pain!"

"Pansy! Next time I hear you say things like that, I'll personally hex you into oblivion!" Draco yelled.

Pansy, totally ignoring his threat against her, jumped up to wrap her arms around him. "Ooooh! Drakie-poo, why are you defending a stupid Mudblood? Hmm...do you want your father to find out?"

_Why did I defend Granger? She's just a mudblood, right?_

Pansy smirked evilly when she saw Hermione walk into the Great Hall.

She grabbed a tall glass of pumpkin juice, heading over towards Hermione.

"Hello mudblood!" Pansy greeted her with a cool voice. First making sure the entire school was watching, Pansy splashed the contents of her glass at Hermione's crotch.

"Oops! Look's like you pissed yourself!" she laughed extra loudly.

Hermione broke out in tears as the student body began to laugh at her; even Harry and Ron, as well as Ginny.

She dashed for the door and ran to the Prefects Bathroom.

(To anyone who doesn't like this part, my original plan was for Hermione to witness Ron kissing Lavender, but I thought this had a funny kick to it.)

Hermione kicked open a stall, sobs tearing through her body.

_The Slytherins just don't understand_, she sobbed louder.

Hermione pulled her shiny razorblade from her pocket and pulled her sleeves up.

Finding a clear spot on her left arm, she began to cut deep into her flesh. So deep that the blood dripped down her arm and speckled the floor in red spots.

Hermione could feel her pain fading away as she dug the razor into her pale skin once more.

Before leaving the bathroom, she performed a drying spell on her jeans.

Hermione glanced at the clock in the hallway. _Shit! I'm late for Potions._

Running down the hall and down the steps toward the dungeons, Hermione realized she would be in for it by Snape.

"Miss Granger, I do hope you realize that you are late. Ten points from Gryfindor."

Hermione's friends groaned while the Slytherins snickered but one Draco Malfoy did not join in with his buddies.

When Hermione was about to take a seat next to Neville Longbottom, Snape asked her to take a seat next to Malfoy.

Groaning, Hermione quickly took her seat next to Malfoy.

"Now turn to page 302 in your textbooks. You will be making Veritserum. A truth potion. Get going!" Snape barked.

She started her potion quickly, only needing to get up once to the Ingredient closet for a Newts eye.

Potions ended fairly quickly. The students handed their vials of potions to Snape and left the classroom.

Later that night Hermione was sitting in front of the fire in the Heads common room reading her favorite book, Hogwarts, A History.

She looked up to see Draco standing above her. "...Hello Draco."

"You...you called me Draco!" Draco exclaimed, confused and happy at the same time.

"Yes I did. I think it is time we both grow up and stop with all this stupid name-calling. Don't you agree Draco?"

"Uh...yeah." Draco looked a bit nervous.

Hermione stood and held out her hand, "Truce?"

Draco looked at Hermione's outstretched hand, thinking hard.

_Maybe we can be friends even?_ He thought hopefully.

Really that's all he ever wanted was to be friends with Hermione.

"No. How about friends?"

"Yeah. I'd like that Draco." Hermione smiled genuinely for the first time in months.

_So how was it? Draco and Hermione are finally reaching out to each other. If you have any questions or ideas, send me a personal message or just include it in a review. And I'll get back to you!_


End file.
